


Tails

by whatwiththeegobangandsuch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crossdressing, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Sonic - Freeform, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/pseuds/whatwiththeegobangandsuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the Sonic dress hit Arin at the top of his thigh, it still covered his butt. Danny’s dress, however, did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tails

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first shippy things I've written. I'd love to hear what you think.  
> You can find me at @what-with-the-egobang-and-such on tumblr  
> Enjoy, y'all :3

Dan stood in front of the mirror, staring at the dress hugging his tall, thin frame. Arin had bought him a Tails dress similar to his own Sonic dress that blew up the internet. Arin had ordered one of the smallest sizes the dress came in in order for Dan to not just be drowning in fabric. It fit him perfectly. Well, almost perfectly. The only thing different from the way that this dress fit Danny and the way the Sonic dress fit Arin was this dress was much shorter. Where the Sonic dress hit Arin at the top of his thigh, it still covered his butt. Danny’s dress, however, did not.

Arin had told Danny the day before that the dress had arrived in the mail and that he wanted him to come over to his house to try it on. Danny decided to bring one of his NSP thongs to wear rather than his normal boxers knowing that the dress would be short. He had no way of knowing that it was going to be this short. Had it not been for the thong, the dress would have been hiding nothing.

The dress fell right at the bottom of his tiny ass, barely concealing his package in front. Were he to bend over, he would be giving the world quite a show. 

He was almost scared to move at all. He had practiced walking toward the mirror in the privacy of Arin and Suzy’s bedroom to see how it looked when he walked, and every single time no matter what he tried, the dress would ride up and you could see his junk. He certainly didn’t dare raise his arms.

He had decided to take the dress off. There would be no pictures of him in it. No video of him and Arin modeling the dresses together. None of it. Dan was going to be the only person in the world to see himself in the dress. That is, until Arin walked in to check on him.

Arin knocked lightly on the door and walked in.

“Hey, Dan. How’s the dre--.” Seeing Danny in the dress, Arin stopped short. Danny whipped around, letting out a small yelp. His hands flying to the hem of the skirt, pulling it as far down as it would go.

“Arin! What the hell, dude!? Wait till I answer! Don’t just barge in!”

Arin didn’t say a word. He stood in stunned silence, his mouth agape, staring at Danny. His eyes followed the length of his long legs and up to the gentle curve of his hourglass waist. 

“Hello! Earth to Arin!” Dan said, snapping his fingers at Arin.

“Danny,” Arin finally said, snapping out of his daze. “You look amazing. Like whoa, dude. Turn around for me.”

Danny somewhat sheepishly obliged. He held the bottom of the skirt in place as he slowly and silently rotated in place. Arin was still basically speechless. He had no clue what to say. He was so in love with Dan’s body, and the short, tight dress was putting him over the top.

“I’m taking it off,” Dan said definitively after completing one full turn for Arin. This snapped Arin out of his mystified state better than almost anything could have. 

“What?! No! Why?!”

“Because it’s way too freaking short, dude! We can’t take pictures or anything of this! You can see everything! We certainly couldn’t put them up on social media! They’d get taken down!” Arin stepped toward Dan and took hold of the hem of the skirt in his fingers. 

“I mean it’s a little short, but it’s not that much worse than mine.” Dan snorted and shot him a look. 

“Arin. If I move you can see everything. My thong is the only thing keeping you from seeing my entire penis right now. This thing is more revealing than the Danny Sexbang costume and that’s tight-ass freakin spandex!”

“But it looks so beautiful,” Arin said, slowly sliding his hand up Dan’s hip and up to the tiniest part of his slim waist, watching his hand as he did so.

“Arin, I’m taking it off,” Dan said even more definitively.

“Well, if you’re absolutely positive that it has to come off,” Arin snaked his hands around to Danny’s back pulling their bodies tightly together. “Then maybe you could use a little help,” Arin whispered, his lips close to Danny’s ear. He moved his hands down to Dan’s ass and gave his cheeks a tight squeeze. 

The only thing separating the pair was the clothing between them. Dan could feel that Arin was hard and as much as he hated to admit it, so was he. 

Arin tiptoed his fingers across the seam of the dress along Dan’s arm.

“So what do you think?” Arin asked, his voice the most flirtatious Dan had ever heard. “Should we take this thing off together? Or should I just bend you over my bed here and take that little ass of yours to Slamtown?”


End file.
